Historically, coatings have been applied to substrates, both to protect the substrates and to improve the properties of the substrates. For example, and without limitation, coatings have been developed to protect substrates from various environmental conditions and to protect substrates during contact of the substrates with other objects. Moreover, coatings have been developed to improve properties of substrates such as durability, strength, environmental resistance and the like.
In the automotive industry, coatings are used for protecting various components of an automotive vehicle. As an example, coatings are used for protecting vehicle components against cosmetic damage (e.g., degradation, marring, denting) due to corrosion, abrasions, impacts, chemicals, ultraviolet light, thermal cycling or the like. While, it is desirable for such coatings to protect against cosmetic damage, it is also desirable to provide a composition that is relatively easy to handle, and particularly exhibits relatively low volatile emissions. Thus, the present invention provides a composition for forming a coating with improved protection capabilities, ease of handling and relatively low volatile emissions.